Liqueur Lips
by minyunghei
Summary: "Hanya ada satu Liqueur yang membuatku mabuk dan ketagihan." Its BTS fanfic with Taehyung/Yoongi (TaeGi) as the main pairing.


**Liqueur Lips**

 **TaeGi - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, lot of alcohol?**

 **idk just trying something new ;)**

 _ **This Story Copyright © by minyunghei**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Liqueur Lips  
**

* * *

Yoongi sangat suka menginap di paviliun milik Taehyung. Paviliun kekasihnya itu bertempat di pinggir pantai _Jeju_ dan hanya satu-satunya tempat untuk tinggal di pinggiran pantai. Kata Taehyung, ia mendirikan paviliun disana untuk menenangkan diri dan menggunakan _me time_ untuk _refreshing_.

Taehyung selalu mengajaknya kesana. Seperti hari libur musim panas, natal, mau pun _thanksgiving_. Dan sekarang Taehyung mengajaknya untuk liburan tahun baru.

Yoongi baru terbangun ketika aroma teh vanilla favorit Taehyung tercium. Dengan kaus hitam milik kekasihnya bersarang di tubuhnya, Yoongi menyeret kakinya menuju dapur.

Dan tentu saja Taehyung berada di sana tengah meminum teh dengan balutan _sweater turtle-neck_ hitam kesukaannya. Ia menatap keluar teras belakang paviliun yang langsung memanjakan mata dengan ombak pantai yang biru.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil lalu memberikan sebuah pelukan dari belakang untuk Taehyung. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung kekasihnya dan kembali menutup mata hanya untuk menikmati momen tenang ini dalam diam.

Yoongi dapat mendengar kekehan Taehyung. "Pagi, Yoongi- _hyung_."

Yoongi hanya bergumam. Untuk beberapa menit mereka hanya terdiam dalam posisi itu, sampai Taehyung menghabiskan tehnya dan membalikan badannya untuk memeluk Yoongi dengan benar.

Taehyung kemudian mengernyit ketikamelihat pakaian Yoongi. "Kau tidak kedinginan memakai kausku? Dan oh, kau juga hanya memakai celana dalam."

Taehyung dengan jahil memasukan tangannya kedalam kaus Yoongi dan meremas gemas sebelah pipi bokong kekasihnya. Ia terkekeh tetapi setelahnya meringis kesakitan ketika Yoongi mencubit pinggangnya.

"Hari ini mau kemana lagi?" Yoongi bertanya ketika Taehyung membawa kedua tangannya untuk mengalung di lehernya.

"Eum," Taehyung menatap atap paviliunnya seraya berpikir. "Oh! Aku baru membangun sebuah _mini bar_ di _basement_. Aku juga sudah membeli banyak alkohol untuk kita berdua."

Yoongi berdecih ketika melihat kedua alis Taehyung yang naik dan turun. Oh, jangan lupakan tatapan genitnya itu. Rasanya Yoongi ingin sekali menampar wajah tampan kekasihnya. Walaupun tidak mungkin bisa ia lakukan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa minum." kedua sudut bibir Taehyung turun kebawah dengan instan dan tatapan memohon itu selalu sukses membuat Yoongi luluh.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Kalau sudah begini apa ia masih bisa menolak?

"Bawa aku kesana."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap kagum pada mini bar bawah tanah yang Taehyung bilang baru ia bangun beberapa minggu lalu. Di dalam lebih terasa hangat ketimbang di luar. Lampu temaram ada di atas kepalanya dan Taehyung menarik tangannya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi kecil yang tinggi.

Taehyung sendiri berjalan memutari meja panjang itu untuk berada di sebrang Yoongi. Di belakangnya terdapat banyak merk alkohol terkenal dan Yoongi sudah tidak heran melihatnya. Mengingat kekasihnya ini sangat menyukai alkohol.

"Aku akan menjadi bartender pribadimu." Senyuman kotak terhias di wajahnya yang membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

Taehyung berjalan kesebuah sudut meja untuk mengambil alat kontrol kecil. Ketika ia menekan suatu tombol, alunan lagu _jazz_ langsung bermain menjadi latar belakang musik mereka.

Yoongi tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mana ada musik _jazz_ di sebuah bar."

"Ada," Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencuri kecupan lembut di bibir Yoongi. "Hanya di _mini bar_ Taehyung."

Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Yoongi tersenyum lalu menopangkan dagunya di atas telapak tangan. "Oke, Tuan bartender, tunjukkan apa yang kau punya di sini."

Taehyung membalikan badannya untuk menatap rak besar yang berisi berbagai macam minuman kerasnya. Gumaman teralun dari bibirnya dan ia kembali membalikan badannya untuk menatap Yoongi.

"Kau tidak bisa minum banyak, jadi pilih yang mana? _Liquor_ atau _Liqueur_?"

Kedua alis Yoongi mengernyit. Oke, kalau _Liquor_ Yoongi pernah mendengarnya, sepertinya Taehyung sering meminum yang seperti itu. Tapi _Liqueur_?

"Mereka berbeda?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Astaga, tentu saja!"

Tanpa sadar Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa perkataan Taehyung sedikit mengejeknya. Walau pun memang Yoongi tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang dunia per-alkohol-an. Taehyung yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan mencubit bibir bawah Yoongi dengan gemas. Setelahnya ia mengambil dua buah botol dari rak yang berbeda lalu menaruhnya di hadapan Yoongi.

" _Jose Cuervo,_ ini _Liquor_." Taehyung menunjuk botol yang lebih tinggi dari botol disebelahnya. Yoongi mengangguk mengerti.

"Yang ini baru _Liqueur_ , _Cointreau_." botol yang lebih kecil Taehyung angkat di udara.

kembali Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lalu apa yang membuat mereka berbeda? Kau hanya menyebutkan merknya saja."

" _Liquor_ ," Taehyung mengambil sebotol _Jose Cuervo_ , membukanya untuk ia tuangkan kedalam gelas besar dan lebar. "Memiliki rasa yang cenderung pahit dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi."

Taehyung memberikan gelasnya pada Yoongi, menuntutnya untuk meminum _Jose Cuervo_. Dengan tangan yang menggapai ragu pada akhirnya Yoongi menyesap _Liquor_ yang Taehyung berikan.

Yoongi mengecap sebentar sebelum keningnya mengerut. "Pahit sekali."

Taehyung mengambil gelas yang Yoongi sodorkan kembali, bahkan kekasihnya itu tidak menghabiskan sampai setengahnya. Jadi Taehyung yang menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Ini adalah salah satu merk _Liquor_ favoritku. Masih banyak yang kusuka, seperti _Grant's_ , _Chivas Regal_ , _Bacardi_ , dan ah! Sangat banyak!"

Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya. Rasanya ia harus memberitahu kekasihnya untuk hidup lebih sehat setelah ini.

"Nah, kalau _Liqueur_ ," Taehyung menuangkan _Cointreau_ kedalam gelas yang baru. "Mereka memiliki cairan yang lebih kental, rasanya manis dan kadar alkoholnya rendah. Kau pasti menyukainya."

Yoongi menerima gelas yang Taehyung sodorkan. Ia menyisipnya sedikit demi sedikit untuk membiasakan dengan lidahnya setelah meminum _Liquor_ tadi. Setelah cairan itu berhasil masuk kedalam tenggorokan Yoongi, sang empu bergumam.

"Enak?" Taehyung menuangkan _Cointreau_ untuk dirinya sendiri sambil bertanya.

Yoongi kembali meneguk minumannya dan mengangguk. "Lebih enak dari pada _Josep Curve_ milikmu."

Taehyung terkekeh dibalik gelasnya. " _Jose Cuervo_ , jangan mengganti nama merk, _hyung_."

Yoongi sendiri hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya acuh. Taehyung mengambil dua botol lainnya kehadapan Yoongi. Dan melihat itu sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat.

"Apa lagi ini?"

"Yang ini," Taehyung membuka botol berwarna hitam. "Adalah _King of Liqueur_ , _Baileys_. Kau harus mencobanya."

Segelas Baileys Taehyung suguhkan kepada Yoongi. Tetapi kekasihnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk botol disebelahnya. Ia lebih tertarik dengan botol berwarna coklat itu rupanya. "Kalau yang ini namanya apa?"

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangkat botol tersebut. "Aku yakin kau akan suka yang satu ini." sambil menuangkan cairan kental itu pada gelas baru. "Namanya _Amarula_ , _cream-Liqueur_ yang paling terkenal. Diambil dari pohon _Marula_."

"Aku baru dengar ada pohon _Marula_." Yoongi mengambil gelas yang Taehyung sodorkan dan menyisipnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama dan mengintip ekspresi Yoongi dari balik gelasnya. Sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajahnya ketika Yoongi menghabiskan minumannya sampai tak tersisa.

Yoongi menaruh gelasnya, menjilati bibirnya sendiri untuk kembali merasakan _Amarula_ di setiap sudut bibirnya. "Ini yang terbaik!"

Taehyung mengangguk setuju dan menuangkan kembali Amarula di gelas Yoongi. "Di Afrika Selatan, buah _Marula_ mereka sebut 'Si Kecil yang Memabukkan'."

Kening Yoongi kembali mengerut dan tanpa sadar bibirnya ikut mengerucut mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Dan oh astaga, Taehyung jadi ingin sekali memakan kekasihnya sekarang.

"Apa kau pernah mabuk karena _Amarula_?" Taehyung menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari keheranan Yoongi.

Taehyung berjalan memutari meja panjang tersebut untuk mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoongi. "Tidak pernah, karena hanya ada satu _Liqueur_ yang membuatku mabuk dan ketagihan."

Taehyung bilang _Liqueur_ memiliki kadar alkohol yang rendah, tetapi hanya ada satu _Liqueur_ yang membuat Taehyung mabuk dan ketagihan? Yoongi jadi bingung. Dan sekali lagi Yoongi mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk membuat hidup Taehyung lebih sehat setelah ini.

"Apa itu?

Mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi membuahkan sebuah senyuman manis di paras tampannya. Taehyung menangkup kedua belah pipi kekasihnya untuk ia bawa mendekat. Saat hidung mereka bersentuhan, Taehyung masih bisa mencium aroma _Amarula_ dari nafas Yoongi.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya untuk dapat menangkap bibir Yoongi dalam lumatannya. Sebuah kecupan lembut nan manis di awal, tetapi tentu saja semua itu berubah menjadi lebih panas ketika Taehyung ikut memeriahkan ciuman mereka dengan permainan lidahnya di dalam mulut Yoongi. Dan Yoongi sendiri dengan senang hati membalas segala perlakuan kekasihnya.

Taehyung menarik Yoongi untuk semakin mendekat. Maka Yoongi tidak akan ragu untuk melompat ke dalam pangkuan Taehyung dan kembali larut dalam ciuman mereka yang memabukkan.

Dan oh, sangat memabukkan. Yoongi jadi teringat Taehyung belum menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

Jadi Yoongi melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan sebuah kecupan di sudut bibir Taehyung.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Tae."

Taehyung tertawa kecil dan dengan gemas menggesekkan hidungnya di pipi kanan Yoongi.

"Mau tahu jawabannya?" Yoongi lantas langsung mengangguk.

Taehyung kembali mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Yoongi sebelum menjawab.

" _ **You** have the best Liqueur lips that makes me go drunk_."

Jadi, sudah tahu jawabannya, bukan?

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

CONGRAT TO MY BOYS, MY SUNSHINES, MY EVERYTHING, MY LOVES, MY SONS/? BANGTAAANNN~

FOR WINNING ALBUM OF THE YEAR AT MMA AND OFC ARTIST OF THE YEAR AT MAMA! IM SO PROUD, WE SO PROUD! THANK YOU FOR YOUR HARD WORK, BOYS :") YOU GUYS DESERVE THE WORLD! AND GREAT JOB ARMY! TEAMWORK MAKES THE DREAM WORK!

IM SO EMO RIGHT NOW ;-;

Dan btw '-' sebenernya fenfik ini udah lama selesai dan ada di draft hehehe *slaps, dont mind the typo yaa hahaha

Sekali lagi, CONGRATULATION BTS!

ps: Yoongi tears is my tears ;-; I really love this little marshmallow so much :")

Thank you guys for reading. I love you all and review please?

 _ **-minyunghei**_


End file.
